When carrying fast foods or snacks from a fast-food shop such as McDonald, Wendy's, Lotteria, etc., a paper or plastic bag may be always provided for storing the hamburger, soft drink and French fries or potato chips for take-away use.
However, the hot hamburger may be easily cooled down or getting wet by the cold drink such as coke or soda, influencing the quality and feeling when enjoying and eating the fast food. Also, the drink cup may also be easily turned over or collapsed within the soft bag to wet or spoil the foods and drink, causing embarrassment and inconvenience accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,644 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a tuckable carrier means having a plurality of container holes formed in a base plate portion, of which the plurality of container holes may be suitably loaded with drink cups such as coke or soda. However, it is not suitable for storing other fast foods such as hamburger and French fries by such a carrier.
Therefore, the present inventor has invented the fast-food carrying device for simultaneously carrying the hamburger, the soft drink and the French fries within the carrying device.